User talk:Paperluigi ttyd
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Ben 10: Maximum Heroes page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Binkatong (Talk) 23:27, 24 September 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Tabs I can give you a step-by-step tutorial on tabs. Each tab's content is a different page. Try making a subpage (i.e.: "BTMT/Season 1"). Here is how those tabs are organized: I have a subpage for each Season: Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4. This is the code you must enter into a page. To do it, enter Source Mode through the tab above the edit window, to the right of the page title. Then, enter the following code where you want the tabs to appear: Subpage title|Tab Title Another Subpage title|Another Tab Title Etc.|Etc. My tabs use the following: BTMT/Season 1|Season 1 BTMT/Season 2|Season 2 BTMT/Season 3|Season 3 BTMT/Season 4|Season 4 I hope this helps. But be warned: some browsers/mobile devices (iPad, etc.) don't display tabs properly. I'm not sure why, but Wikia isn't compatible with everything. Sorry if this seems overly long. :/ Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Why you.... Fine. But be warned, 72 aliens against your...um... whatever number you have....it wont end well. PM me. NOW. (Kill Two Aliens With One Omnitrix) 20:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Finally... was supposed to be a logo here darn it! Paperluigi ttyd (Talk - Blog - ) 23:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC)paperluigi ttydPaperluigi ttyd (Talk - Blog - ) 23:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) My Battle to Save Wikia info I am a villian named Arcanos who is a fusion of all of the aliens in the Zorgatrix. I am very childish and will often follow my own orders. I am also not that good with my powers, which are all of the alien's powers, and can only use one alien's powers at a time. Tell me if you need more info. I am Kevin 11mutified! 17:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Battle to save wikia info change RE: Achievements Did you even read my comment? If I get too much push-back, I'll reenable them with everything restored.